


Бабочка вспархивает

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть чудовища тьмы и есть чудовища солнца. И иногда неизвестно, кто из них страшнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочка вспархивает

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Джез](http://www.diary.ru/member/?734701), текст написан для WTF The Big Four 2015

Поврежден. Он сказал бы про себя именно так, как про какого-нибудь механического солдатика Ника Северянина, раздавленного прессом за несоответствие стандартам. Как про пустой дагерротип, на котором ничего не проявилось, хотя снимали по правилам и ждали в предвкушении. Он был съеден собаками, пролился водой, растаял воском – всё это так, но больше всего, врастая в сырую, зараженную грибницами землю, он чувствует себя именно поврежденным.  
Страх, переваривший страх. Вывернутый наизнанку, он смотрит наружу сквозь себя, словно сквозь мутную мембрану, а в толще этой мембраны плывут черви-паразиты воспоминаний, которые ему не принадлежат. Которых нет в удобной цилиндрической коробочке из коллекции Зубной Феи, которых нет больше нигде во всей Вселенной – разве что в глазах у Песочника иногда мелькнет странное тошнотворное выражение, словно мерзавец _видит_ его.  
Он не желает быть _увиденным_ так, и не желает видеть сам. Почему? Не желает, и всё тут. Финиш. Его повергали ранее, и, очевидно, повергнут снова – таков уж ход истории; но паразиты в глазах – это повреждение, которое терзает его существо сильнее всех взбунтовавшихся кошмаров.

Наверху, высоко над могилой, в которой он гниет в оцепенении, не в силах начать зализывать раны, живет и поет его танталова мука. Наказание, в котором чувствуется смертельно милосердная рука Луноликого. Она так близко - девочка в башне без дверей, материнское золотце и жизненная сила, принцесса, взращенная на молоке из страхов. Страхи – её единственные друзья в светлой, расписанной яркими красками комнате, страхи ближе огоньков, поднимающихся в небо раз в году где-то слишком далеко за лесом, страхи терпеливее солнечных снов, которыми так щедро оделяет любимицу Песочник. Огоньки погаснут, пыльца развеется, а страхи постоят вокруг кровати и встретят с ней новый день, верные как никто. Вот она, в каких-то нескольких сотнях метров, сладкая и целительная, как медовое лекарство, нежная, цветочная, дрожащая, словно тени, которые бросает на стены пламя свечи. Достаточно лишь уцепиться влажными серыми пальцами за пронизывающие землю корни, проползти по мышиным норам, просочиться сквозь камни подвала – и пить от неё, выпить столько, сколько она только сможет дать своему самому лучшему тайному другу. Милая Рапунцель, она была просто рождена для того, чтобы другие тянули из неё жизнь – будь то бегущая от дряхления чертовка Готель или лежащий в руинах униженный Король Кошмаров. Интересно, погасли бы, помертвели бы эти чудесные волосы, если бы он выжал из неё весь свет до капли? Чем бы она стала, если бы темнота осквернила её, налив изнутри до самых глаз? Сумасшедшим призраком башни, пустоглазым прозрачным пауком, застывшим в паутине опутавших мебель бесцветных лохм? Или, может быть, она бы увидела его и захотела остаться с ним?

Нужно только протянуть руку, найти корень… но он не может. Он поврежден, он так поврежден…

С каждым днем солнечная девочка из башни сияет всё ярче. Это становится нестерпимым; когда он закрывает глаза, ему кажется, что он лежит на операционном столе после ранения, а в лицо ему бьет свет хирургической лампы. Какие ранения, какая операционная? Он был ужасом из леса, когда люди еще жили в пещерах, а единственной операцией было наесться грибов и уйти умирать, чтобы не дожидаться, когда племя само решит облегчить твои страдания. Свет откладывает пузырящуюся икру у него в глазах, ни на секунду не позволяя ему отдохнуть во тьме, не позволяя закрыться, собраться, скопить силы. Свет обнажает развороченные внутренности и селится в них как стрела, прошедшая сквозь тело и пришпилившая его к месту мотыльком на булавке.  
Принцесса уже не кажется ему лекарством, не вызывает сладкого предчувствия в алчущей пересохшей глотке. Он раскусил пытку, изобретенную «старым другом». Она чудовище, то самое, что пугает до окоченения, со скрипом пружин садясь сверху на кровать. Чудовище света, не оставляющего места теням, чудовище милосердия, ступающее вниз по скользким ступеням, такое хрупкое и храброе в окружении беснующихся страхов. Обожженными глазами он видит, как она спускается всё ниже, прикрывая ладонью срывающийся от сквозняка огонек свечи, как волосы стелются за ней мерцающим живым потоком. «В подвале живут крысы и прежние владельцы башни, лучше не ходи туда, дорогая», – заботливо наставляла матушка Готель. Но она идет, словно ищейка по следу, светящаяся так, что трепещущий лепесток на фитиле кажется в сравнении с ней тусклым и увядшим. Полуразрушенный подземный ход заливает солнце. Она всё ближе, о небо, она его найдет, она его найдет. Он даже не может сдвинуться с места. Кто нашептал ей, откуда она знает, куда идти? Персефона со своей распускающейся весной в руках не должна по собственной воле спускаться в царство мертвых, ей положено собирать маки на лугу, ловить бабочек – и кричать, когда разверзается земля. А если она идет сама – значит, это не Персефона, это чудовище, для которого зернышки граната и семена тьмы не имеют никакого значения...

Мысль о бабочках на секунду отвлекает его от неслышных девичьих шагов; бабочки тоже золотые, они расползаются по сводам земляной дыры горстями искр, кокетливо складывающих и раскладывающих горящие крылья. Должно быть, вылупились из паразитов в мембране. У них есть значение, но он отказывается от него, как отказывается и от сказки про похищение Персефоны, которая из игривой идеи превратилась в новый кошмар. Никаких цветов и насекомых, никаких песен о начинающейся жизни. С чего он вообще забредил об этом, когда даже холод оттолкнул его от себя? С чего помыслил о весне? Лишние фантазии опасны, когда ты едва держишься, чтобы не развеяться последними клочками темноты под безжалостным светом. Порой одной капли, одного слова, зова хватает, чтобы исчезнуть навсегда…

…Бабочка слетает к ней на плечо, сливаясь со шлейфом солнца, тянущимся за ней по черной земле. Он еще различает взмах золотых крыльев (вместе со взмахом ресниц), потом перед ним остается только ужас.  
– Ой, мамочка, – слышится сквозь него, – ты и правда здесь есть…  
Неуместное замечание: если бы она не верила, что найдет его здесь, она бы и не нашла. Чудовище его видит, это так страшно, словно он не сам желал этого. Вот она, милая Рапунцель, мед, который так легко превратить в деготь, совсем рядом, поджимает озябшие испачканные пальцы на босых ногах. Не нужно даже тянуть руку, которой, может быть, у него и нет: бери, бери её одиночество, внушенную уверенность в полной беспомощности перед огромным жестоким миром, который только и ждет, чтобы раздавить маленькую наивную дурочку. Дай ей щерящуюся волчьими пастями чащу, дай деревню, полную распухших от чумы мертвецов, дай тишину, в которой она всю жизнь проведет в своей круглой тюрьме и умрет дряхлой старухой, ни разу не ступившей на траву… Это так просто, но он лежит перед ней, монстр из глубины, раздавленный отец кошмаров (неужели она ещё не бежит от этого зрелища?), и тщится разомкнуть бумажный порез рта, чтобы проскулить: не подходи, ради всего святого, не подходи ко мне.  
– Я думала, что это просто мне приснилось… – принцесса говорит как внезапно пробужденный лунатик, – но я правда тебя знаю.  
Песочник, он прикончит проклятого коротышку, если выберется отсюда. Если. В её глазах отражение: большое, жуткое, омерзительное животное. Что-то издыхающее под башней в темноте. Совсем одно.  
Жалость пересиливает чувство самосохранения. Ах, Рапунцель, золотой солнечный цветок, чудовище.  
– Подожди, я сейчас…  
Не выберется: сейчас она убьет его. Он настолько поврежден, что где-то в глубине, – в измельчавших остатках глубины, – хочет этого.  
Волосы укрывают его шелковым саваном, одеялом из огня. Надежно и уютно, как укрывают на ночь собственного ребенка. Вкладывая всю свою любовь и защиту в подоткнутый клочок ткани…

_– Солнца яркий луч,_  
_Путь найди во мгле._  
_Я прошу, верни,_  
_Что так желанно мне…_

Есть свет и есть осознание тела: фантомная боль для духа, невыносимая боль. Принцессе слишком поздно читать книги об экзорцизме, она и без них справилась прекрасно. Столько силы, отличный дар для смертной девицы, старый друг. Для волка в овечьей шкуре…  
Она красива и напоминает ему кого-то. И он уже почти знает, кого – нет смысла гнать это прочь за секунду до…

_– Раны исцели,_  
_Жизни свет пролей._  
_Я прошу, верни,_  
_Что так желанно мне,_  
_Желанно мне..._

И бабочка вспархивает.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
